Take Care of it for Me
by ShelPenguin
Summary: Drabble. After the war, Harry goes to Gringotts to sort though his parent's old possessions and finds his old baby blanket which was recovered from Godric's Hollow. He didn't have much use for it, but he hopes that his godson will.


**Take Care of it for Me**

A Drabble: After the Final Battle Harry looks through his parent's old possessions in Gringotts and finds his baby blanket. He hardly got to use it, so he's hoping that someone else will be able to.

Word Count: 1,226

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, this is just a head cannon of mine.

**Harry.**

There was a sound coming from behind me, but I was numb. I didn't look back at who I knew to be Ginny – she was the only person who was in here with me – so I stayed, memorized, staring and holding the soft material in my hands.

Her hands touched my forearm and I jumped slightly on accident.

"Sorry –" I muttered.

"Don't," Ginny assured me again. "You're going to be jumpy for a little while and that's fine, Harry."

I've missed Ginny so much. I slept for nearly two days after the battle, and on the 5th Ron, Neville and me all began to help the Ministry find the remaining Death Eaters or supporters for trials – which is something else I was a part of. Some I just sat in on for something to do, I haven't slept since so this way I could occupy myself, and others I was a witness speaker for.

The Malfoy's, for example, are facing much less charges than most of the public think they should be because of me. Everyone that fought in the battle are now recipients of an Order of Merlin, Second Class, and those who died in battle are recipients of the Order of Merlin, First Class (along with Ron, Hermione and myself.)

Now that the trials I'm interested in are finished, the Death Eaters are caught, and the funerals are all done, Kingsley has demanded that I take at least a month off to rest and relax.

So I decided that I would come to Gringotts and talk to the goblins about how genuinely sorry I am for breaking into the bank and taking their dragon. They still aren't pleased with me or Ron and Hermione, but they agreed that I could go through my parent's vault to look through things. I had never thought about this type of thing before. I figured my parents had left their fortune behind for me, but that was it. I never expected possessions to be put in a vault for once I turned of age.

Potter family heirlooms filled the vault for the most part – old portraits of family members who have told Ginny and I who they are, expensive China from the early 1900s at least, and much more. In the back of the huge vault are my parents things – _my things_. I could tell when we reached their things because of how much newer they looked than the other stuff, more familiar.

Growing up in the muggle world I had seen a lot of it before, but my parent's versions of them were priceless. They were music junkies, I know now, and there are tons of music records and players stashed in one corner. Things I believed belonged to my mother's parents are also here too, because I saw some things like them around the Dursleys house growing up. I found baby toys and cat toys; all must have been taken from the home in Godric's Hollow.

"What's this?" asked Ginny, petting the blanket I was holding.

"I think it was mine," I told her, looking back down at it.

It was a baby blanket, dark red and made of fleece. A silk edge was sew on around it with quidditch things printed on to it, brooms, quaffles, snitches and bludgers floating around.

"I had one made of the same kind of material," she muttered. "I don't know what Mum and Dad did with it."

"I bet its somewhere at your house."

"Probably," she agreed, wrapping her arms around my torso. "We should probably get going soon, Harry. That way Andromeda doesn't start making dinner and we can all get back to the Burrow in time for food."

I knew she was right. I folded the blanket up, then rolled it and slipped it into my sweat shirt's long pocket. Ginny didn't question me and for that I was thankful. I grabbed her hand – my anchor in these past few days – and together we started our journey out of Gringotts. As expected there we reporters outside waiting for me. Ginny and I quickly escaped down a dark alley, I adjusted my grip on her hand, and then apparated the two of us in front of Andromeda Tonks' cottage.

"Good thing you're Harry Potter because you're still doing that illegally," snickered Ginny.

I grimaced. "I'll get to that eventually."

We walked the stone path to the front door and I knocked a couple of times, hoping that I don't wake Teddy if he was sleeping. Even though he is only a couple of weeks old, he hasn't been sleeping much and Andromeda thinks that it is because he misses Lupin and Tonks.

I met Andromeda on the 5th. She already knew the fate of her daughter and son-in-law, and she was teary eyed and exhausted when I showed up. I apologized profusely, even once or twice after she told me to stop, but I just couldn't bring myself to. The two of us ended up crying while sitting in her sitting room, little baby Teddy in her arms, and then mine.

Andromeda and Teddy have both become honorary Weasleys now that the war is over. Mrs. Weasley and Andromeda have both spent a lot of time together already, and I think they will continue to just because they're experiencing the same loss.

A few moments later, Andromeda opened the door and Harry was yet again blown away by how much she resembles her late sister, Bellatrix.

"Come in, come in!" she said to them, stepping aside to allow them inside. "I wasn't expecting anyone, I'm afraid it's a bit of a mess."

Harry and Ginny shared a look. A mess to Andromeda was clean to them.

Andromeda asked if the two of us wanted some tea, but Ginny then invited her to the Burrow for dinner. I left the two and headed into the sitting room where Teddy's basinet was. My godson wasn't sleeping, but was lying on his back wide awake, his hair purple today.

Teddy gurgled upon seeing me, causing me to smile a little and crouch down. I pulled the blanket out of my pocket, unrolled it, and then carefully picked Teddy up – I was still getting used to babies. I got Teddy situated against my chest and then wrapped the blanket around him before he snuggled against me.

"This was mine," I told him, offering him a corner of the blanket to hold. He did for a second or so and then put it in his mouth happily. "I didn't get to use it very much," I went on. "I figured you could have it to keep you warm at night, so take care of it for me."

Teddy gurgled and grabbed more of the blanket to hold. I looked away from Teddy and towards the sets of eyes that I felt watching me. Both Ginny and Andromeda were smiling sadly at me, but Andromeda had tears in eyes.

"Thank you," she croaked. "Remus and Nymphadora weren't able to get him one."

I held Teddy a little tighter to me and felt goose bumps rise to the surface of my skin.

"I bet Remus had a say in picking this blanket out for me. So in a way, he gave this to Teddy, too."

All that the grandmother could do was nod in agreement – or appreciation, I wasn't sure which.


End file.
